


A Day in the Love of Rachel and Chloe

by polarised



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Before The Storm, F/F, Fluff, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarised/pseuds/polarised
Summary: “Still love me?” Chloe asked, somewhat gingerly. Rachel smiled.“Always,” she whispered.Fluff fic ~6 months after the events of Before the Storm, Chloe and Rachel have a day out together
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Breakfast with the Amber Family

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written a fanfic in like 2 years and i haven't written a life is strange fanfic in like 3 years so sorry if this is kinda rough lol, will try to update regularly

An orange beam of sunlight shone through the window into the peaceful bedroom of Rachel Amber. The beam hit two girls, asleep in each other’s arms, their breathing almost synchronised. But, as soon as 9 AM hit, the incessant beeping of an alarm clock cut through the silent bedroom, jolting both Rachel herself and Chloe Price awake. Chloe swore at the alarm in an attempt to turn it off before covering her ears with a pillow as Rachel sighed and got up to turn the alarm off. 

“Do you think yelling at it will ever work?” Rachel asked with a smirk, drawing a glare from her partner.

“It’ll work when they invent voice controlled alarms. I’m just ahead of the curve,” Chloe can’t help but smile when she sees Rachel shake her head with a grin. The fact that she woke up in Rachel Fucking Amber’s bed would have been enough to blow her mind a year ago, but now it felt so… normal. Maybe because it had happened almost every morning for the last 6 months. Not that she was counting or anything.

The familiar smell of bacon and sausage wafted into Rachel’s bedroom from downstairs. Chloe made a mental note to thank every deity she knows of for Mrs Amber, before stretching and sitting up in bed. She watched Rachel put on one of the many hoodies lying on the floor.

“Hey!” Chloe said, sitting up a bit more as she saw the oversized, maroon, hole-ridden hoodie Rachel was wearing. “That’s my hoodie, it’s way too big for you!” Rachel just giggled at this, twirling so that the hem of the hoodie flared up a bit. Chloe blushed furiously.

“What? It’s normal to wear your girlfriend’s clothes. Especially when she buys hoodies that are too big even for her,” Rachel winked at Chloe, who opened her mouth to argue, but then leaned back in defeat. “That’s what I thought," Rachel said, planting a kiss on Chloe's forehead with a smirk.

“Rachel, Chloe, breakfast!” Mrs Amber’s voice echoed from downstairs. Rachel continued getting dressed as Chloe slipped further into the covers of the bed. Rachel pulled on a pair of sweatpants as she gave Chloe a stern look.

“Come on babe, we can’t stay in bed all day,” Chloe groaned at this. Rachel took a step towards Chloe, but was almost immediately grabbed by her and pulled into bed.

“Why not? You have to admit, it’d be awesome,” Chloe whispered before kissing Rachel's cheek softly. Rachel sighed, shaking her head.

“It would be awesome, but it’s such a waste of a day,” Rachel said, somewhat regretfully. She sat up, an action that Chloe mirrored. “I’m gonna go downstairs, don’t be too long.”

“No promises, captain,” Chloe responded. Rachel failed at holding back a smile as she leaned in for a kiss. Even though they had done it probably hundreds of times by now, the sensation still made Chloe feel like she could fly. The taste of Rachel’s lips, the soft touch of her fingers, even the way her day-old perfume smelled, it all filled Chloe with so much joy. Who needs drugs when you can make out with Rachel Amber?

True to her word, Chloe wasn't the quickest to get ready. She lazily put on a pair of jeans, a ratty old t-shirt, and stole one of Rachel’s flannel shirts. She ran a hand through her hair, a jolt of excitement running through her as the streak of blue hair fell into her eye line. It had only been a few months since she dyed it, but it felt like years since that day. She shook her head and walked out of Rachel’s bedroom, lumbering her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Even after everything with Rachel’s family, Mr Amber’s lies and Rachel’s real mom disappearing, they still seemed like a normal, happy family. Rachel was helping Mrs Amber put breakfast on plates while Mr Amber drank his usual morning coffee and read a newspaper. Chloe hung back, standing in the stairwell and watching the family operate with a small smile. Even though Rachel’s family was far from perfect, Chloe couldn't help but wish that her own family could be anything like this. Not that step-dictator David would ever be part of this hypothetical perfect family.

“Chloe is joining us, right?” Mrs Amber asked Rachel, a hint of concern in her voice.

“Yes, mom, she’s just taking forever to get ready. She might’ve fallen back asleep. I’ll go check on her,” Rachel sighed, heading back towards the staircase. In a split second, Chloe thought of an idea. An evil smile forming on her lips, Chloe hid behind the wall separating the stairwell from the dining room, listening as Rachel’s footsteps get closer and closer. When the footfalls were right next to Chloe, she jumped out with a shout, causing Rachel to scream. Rachel’s face went from fear, to anger, to frustration all in only a second, as Chloe burst out laughing. 

“Come on, how are you not used to this by now?” Chloe asked, extending a hand to the floor-bound Rachel, who muttered something about trust. She took Chloe’s hand anyway, getting pulled back up to her feet and into a hug. “Still love me?” Chloe asked, somewhat gingerly. Rachel smiled.

“Always,” she whispered, giving Chloe a quick kiss before heading back to the kitchen where a flustered Mrs Amber was giggling slightly at the show of affection. Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother and hit her lightly in the shoulder.

“Oh! Sorry, Chloe, would you like breakfast?” Mrs Amber asked, shaking herself back to reality. Chloe’s eyes lit up and she nodded feverently, almost running over to the kitchen. A beautiful spread of bacon, sausage, baked beans, and egg laid on the kitchen counter. Chloe helped plate the food, putting an extra piece of bacon on her plate before delivering the two plates she was holding to the table. She put her plate at her spot at the table, and set Mr Amber’s down in front of him. He barely looked up from his newspaper.

“Chloe,” he said shortly.

“Mr A. Anything new in the paper?” Chloe asked. Mr Amber grunted as a response, which Chloe takes as a sign to leave him alone. She didn't expect nor want any more than that out of their conversation, so she made her way back into the kitchen to assist Rachel. Eventually, everyone was sitting around the table and Mr Amber had finally put down his newspaper, so it was time to eat. 

“Rachel, I haven’t seen that hoodie before, is it new?” Mr Amber asked. Rachel shot a look at Chloe and grinned. 

“Actually, it’s Chloe’s. I’m just borrowing it before I actually get dressed,” this response elicited a slight squeal from Mrs Amber, who Chloe and Rachel both shot stares at.

“Sorry girls, I just think you two are so… cute together. I’m so happy for both of you,” Chloe couldn't help but smile at Mrs Amber for this.

“Yes, well,” Mr Amber interjected. “As long as you two are being… sensible,” Rachel glared at her father as a warning, which caused him to drop whatever he was going to say.

“Chloe and I are gonna be out for most of the day, just so you know,” Rachel said, grabbing Chloe’s hand and interlocking their fingers. Chloe flushed a shade a bright red and choked on the piece of bacon in her mouth. The Ambers all looked at Chloe with concern but she waved them off, dislodging the piece of bacon. 

“Sounds like fun, what are you getting up to?” Mrs Amber asked, still looking at Chloe with concern. Rachel looked to the spluttering Chloe for support.

“U-uh well, we don’t really know yet. We’ll figure it out as we go, I guess,” Chloe said, drawing a wary look from Mr Amber. 

“You better not get into any more trouble, we’ve had enough of that for a lifetime,” he said, staring at Chloe the whole time. 

“We’ll be careful, dad. I like to think we’ve learned to avoid trouble, right?” Rachel looked to Chloe with a knowing smirk. It took every ounce of self restraint Chloe had not to burst out laughing. 

“Right, we know better,” Chloe said slowly, regaining her composure. “Besides, I can take out anything that tries to hurt Rachel,” Rachel turned bright red this time, which wasn't helped by Chloe winking at her with a smirk. Rachel stood up suddenly. 

“Thanks for breakfast, mom and dad, but we want to get going soon. I’ll probably see you tonight,” she said, slightly hurriedly, as she almost yanked Chloe to her feet. The pair made their way up the stairs to Rachel’s room, closing and locking the door before Rachel’s parents even knew what happened. Chloe looked at Rachel in bewilderment.

“What was that all about? I was enjoying those eggs, dude,” Chloe said. Rachel just laughed and wrapped her arms around the back of Chloe’s neck. Blushing furiously, Chloe put her hands on Rachel’s waist.

“I just thought what you said about protecting me was really sexy. Plus, I wanted some alone time before we embarked on our little adventure,” Rachel whispered, her face inches from Chloe’s. “Is that cool?” 

“Yeah, definitely cool.”


	2. Therapist Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, what do two young ladies such as ourselves get up to at midday in snowy Arcadia Bay?” Rachel leaned against the streetlamp as she finished the question, cocking an eyebrow at Chloe.  
> “You mean, apart from just making out in bed?” Chloe asked with a smirk, brushing away a strand of Rachel’s hair that had fallen in front of her face. Rachel leaned into Chloe’s touch slightly, closing her eyes with a smile.
> 
> Rachel and Chloe desperately try to entertain themselves on a seemingly mundane day.

The door to Rachel’s house slammed shut behind Chloe as she walked out into the fresh air of Arcadia Bay, the cold January air nipping at her fingers and face. The entire front garden of Rachel’s house was caked in snow. _Totally gotta convince Rachel to have a snowball fight,_ Chloe thought to herself as she squinted against the sunlight hitting her face, just enough so that the slender figure of Rachel turned into a blur of colours. Rachel’s laugh rang out clear as day, however. That laugh, one of the things Chloe loved most about Rachel. The way it made her feel so safe, even though it almost always preceded some sort of mischief. Chloe didn’t notice she was staring at Rachel until her eyes had adjusted to the sunlight and she could finally stop squinting. When she did fully open her eyes, she saw that Rachel was almost dancing as she walked, twirling and jumping in time with a song that seemed to only exist in her own head. Her black leather jacket contrasted beautifully with her rosy red cheeks, and her hair looked amazing tucked into one of Chloe’s beanies. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat as she was filled with a whole new level of love for Rachel. She had to stop herself from running over and tackling Rachel with a hug, instead content with just watching and soaking up the sight of her girlfriend lost in her own little world. Rachel only stopped dancing when she reached the streetlamp outside of her house, looking back to see Chloe still standing on the porch with that all too familiar glazed over look in her eyes. _She’s such a dork,_ Rachel thought to herself with a smile.

“Wakey wakey, Chlo!” Rachel shouted, barely stifling a giggle and snapping Chloe out of her daydream. Chloe turned bright red as she was brought back to the real world, mumbling apologies. As she did the walk of shame to the lamp post, snow crunching underneath her heavy boots, Rachel shook her head like a disappointed teacher. “What did I tell you about fantasising in class, Miss Price?”

“Uh… to… not do it?” Chloe said sheepishly, studying Rachel to make sure she wasn’t actually mad. Just as Chloe started to worry that Rachel really was pissed off, the fake scowl Rachel was wearing was replaced by a slight smirk.

“Bingo, cutie,” Chloe turned bright red again. “Now, what do two young ladies such as ourselves get up to at midday in snowy Arcadia Bay?” Rachel leaned against the streetlamp as she finished the question, cocking an eyebrow at Chloe.

“You mean, apart from just making out in bed?” Chloe asked with a smirk, brushing away a strand of Rachel’s hair that had fallen in front of her face. Rachel leaned into Chloe’s touch slightly, closing her eyes with a smile.

“Mm, love you, but I’ve had my fill of making out for now. I wanna go do something, I just don’t know what…” It was Rachel’s turn to be lost in thought. She stared past Chloe, presumably brainstorming some scheme for the two of them. 

“We… oh!” Chloe said suddenly, causing Rachel to jump slightly. “We could go to the junkyard, I think I left some booze on that old boat last time we were there.” Rachel’s eyes lit up at this.

“Perfect! You’re a genius, babe,” she said, which made Chloe laugh nervously and look at her feet. Smiling at how constantly flustered Chloe was, Rachel grabbed her hand and the pair started walking to their junkyard hideout.

* * *

The two girls trudged their way through the snow-covered path to the junkyard, a path they had followed so many times that they had both almost memorised it. The walk was filled with both laughter and quiet contemplation, as the couple walked hand-in-hand, content to just be with each other. Eventually, they had followed the train tracks far enough, and the familiar junkyard entrance lay before them. Chloe gestured for Rachel to enter first, which was met with a slight bow from Rachel and a giggle from both girls. The pair walked arm-in-arm to the old fishing boat rotting in a corner of the junkyard, using Chloe’s makeshift ladder to scramble their way up to the deck. Chloe felt a pang of sadness as she looked at the still junkyard from atop the boat.

“Max would’ve loved this…” she muttered, her voice suddenly hoarse. Rachel gently put a hand on Chloe’s arm, concern written all over her face. “Sorry, Rach,” she said with a sniffle, wiping away tears that were forming in her eyes. _You haven’t thought of Max in months and now you make yourself cry when you’re with your girlfriend? Idiot,_ she thought to herself. However, to Chloe’s surprise, Rachel shook her head.

“No, I’m not gonna let you bottle that up. Come on, therapist time,” she said gently, sitting down on the deck of the boat with her legs crossed. Chloe smiled a little and laid down with her head in Rachel’s lap.

“Does therapist time include booze?” Chloe asked hopefully, but Rachel shook her head.

“Not until I think you’ve got all that shit off your chest,” she said with a smile, running her fingers through Chloe’s hair. “So, what’s on your mind, babe?” Chloe sighed deeply.

“You know about Max, right?” Rachel’s face contorted into a scowl for a second.

“Your ‘best friend’ who abandoned you after your dad died? Yeah, I’ve heard of her.” Rachel’s words were dripping with venom, but Chloe either didn’t notice or chose to ignore that.

“Well, we always used to pretend we were pirates when we were kids. We just made up our own little pirate adventures. We even buried a time capsule and dug it up like buried treasure,” Chloe said, a hint of longing in her voice. “I just think… if she could see me, see us, now, she’d be super happy. She’d probably die for the photo op, at least. I mean, we’re sitting on a boat in a sea of trash.” Rachel couldn’t suppress the loving grin on her face as Chloe spoke.

“It is pretty badass. Look, wherever she is, I’m sure she’s having a great time. Just think about it like this: if she hadn’t left, you might never have met me. And I’d hate to live in the reality where I never get to experience Chloe Price,” she said softly. Chloe’s face split into a smile at this.

“Yeah, that’s true. I hope you can meet Max one day. For as much shit as I give her, I still love that dork deep down.” Rachel’s smile faltered slightly but she quickly regained her composure as Chloe sat up, wiping at her eyes. “Thanks for the therapy, babe. Now, where the hell is that booze? I need a drink,” Chloe said, kissing Rachel on the forehead before standing up to look for her secret stash of beer. After about five minutes of searching, she kicked the boat in anger, startling Rachel.

“Did you find it?” Rachel asked, already knowing the answer.

“No, fucking Frank must have swiped it. Asshole…” Chloe muttered, sitting back down on the dirty floor of the boat. 

“Can’t you call him and ask him to give it back?” Rachel asked, sitting across from Chloe, who shook her head with a sigh.

“He’s still pissed at me for the whole Damon thing, plus I still owe him hella cash. I don’t think three beers is gonna make a dent in that,” she said sadly. Rachel groaned and stood up, pacing around the boat. 

“Maybe we could just go get lunch? We could walk to your mom’s restaurant, by the time we get there it’ll probably be about lunch time. Plus, free food,” Rachel said, almost trying to convince herself as well as Chloe. The other girl deliberated for a second before shrugging and standing up, gesturing to the side of the boat.

“After you, m’lady,” Chloe snickered, which earned a muttered “Dork,” from Rachel. 

* * *

After walking for about an hour, the couple found themselves standing in front of the Two Whales diner, exhausted but relieved to finally have a place to rest. Once they got inside, Rachel sat next to Chloe at a booth, which Chloe took as an opportunity to drape an arm around Rachel’s shoulders. It didn’t take long for Joyce to spot the pair, and almost instantly she was at the table, failing to conceal a small smile at the sight of her happy daughter.

“Afternoon girls, it’s good to see you. How are you two lovebirds?” Joyce asked, smiling wider as Chloe groaned at her choice of words. Rachel ignored Chloe.

“We’re good, thanks Miss Price,” She said, flashing a charming smile at Joyce.

“That’s good to hear, you girls get up to anything fun today?” She asked. Rachel shot a glance at Chloe, who sat up with another groan.

“Not really, mom, just kinda hanging out,” she said, avoiding eye contact with her mother. Joyce raised an eyebrow but quickly shook her head, deciding it was better not to pry. 

“So, do you two want anything to eat? It’s on the house, of course.” The duo decided on a burger and fries each, plus a milkshake to share, despite Chloe’s protests (“We’re not in a rom-com!”). Only a few minutes after the food had arrived, they had already devoured it. Joyce didn’t even have time to offer a refill on the milkshake.

“God, I forgot how good your mom’s cooking is,” Rachel said, lying in the booth seat with her eyes closed and her head in Chloe’s lap. Luckily, Joyce only lightly scolded Rachel for putting her feet on the seats.

“What are you girls gonna do now?” Joyce asked, leaning on the table with a half-empty cup of coffee in her hand.

“Not sure, Miss Price, we’re kinda just winging it today,” Rachel said, flashing a smile at Chloe.

“Well as long as you’re both careful,” Joyce seemed to direct her words at Chloe, who scoffed. “And Chloe, are you coming home tonight?” There was a tinge of hope in her voice that tugged at Chloe’s heartstrings slightly.

“I… I don’t know, mom. Is Colonel Mustache working tonight?” She retorted, to which Joyce pursed her lips tightly. Sensing the tension between the two, Rachel put a hand on Chloe’s leg.

“His name is David,” Joyce said for what felt like the millionth time. “And I’m not sure, he hasn’t told me.”

“Well then I guess I can’t tell you whether I’ll be sleeping with Rachel. Sorry, at Rachel’s,” Chloe said, a smarmy grin plastered on her face. Rachel flushed a deep red, and she squeezed Chloe’s leg as a warning. Joyce was silent for a moment, before she simply sighed and collected the empty milkshake glass.

“Just… let me know what’s happening. I don’t mind if you stay with Rachel, as long as you tell us,” she said calmly. Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Having the sex talk with her girlfriend’s mom wasn’t exactly at the top of her to-do list today. A somewhat forced smile reappeared on Joyce’s face. “You girls have a good afternoon.”

“Thank you, Miss Price, you too,” Rachel said almost instantly, standing up and shimmying out of the booth. Chloe tried to shuffle past Joyce but was caught in a hug, much to her chagrin and Rachel’s amusement.

Once the girls had filed out of the diner and Chloe had lit a cigarette, they walked aimlessly along the sidewalk, trying to brainstorm what they could do. The winter sun was already starting to dim at 2PM, and the air was colder than ever. After a few minutes of silence, Chloe walked past a sign that made her stop in her tracks.

“Rach, have you ever been to the lighthouse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response to chapter 1! I'm planning on finishing this fic after the next chapter, though I'm always open to doing more AmberPrice fics in the future. I think my next fic will be a PriceField fic, I'm not sure yet though, one day at a time. Kudos/Comments/Shares are always appreciated, thanks!


	3. The Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I figured I’d try one to celebrate a special occasion,” Rachel said slyly, still coughing slightly.  
> “Oh yeah?” Chloe said, an eyebrow cocked. “What’s the occasion?”  
> “Well, I’ve been in a lot of relationships, and that was the best kiss of my life,”
> 
> Rachel and Chloe make their way to the lighthouse and share a special moment

“The lighthouse?” Rachel said quizzically, turning back to face Chloe, who had suddenly stopped dead in front of a sign. Now that she thought about it, Rachel had never even considered going to see the lighthouse up close, it always felt off limits to her. Like she would get in trouble if she tried to go near it. But, one of the advantages of hanging out with Chloe Price is that you tend to forget about consequences.

“Yeah, y’know the lighthouse. Big tower. Has a light on it. Ringing any bells?” Chloe teased, earning herself a light kick in the shin. “Max and I used to go up there all the time. It was our pirate lair…” Flashes of playing with Max at the lighthouse, of sitting on the bench together watching the sunset, played in Chloe’s head. She shook her head quickly, determined not to think about Max. Rachel walked over to where Chloe had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and looked at the sign.

“Arcadia Bay Lighthouse, 5 miles. That seems like a long walk,” Rachel said skeptically, but Chloe simply waved her hand with a smile.

“That’s because you don’t know about the shortcuts. If you’d kindly take my hand, I’ll give you a tour of Chloe Price’s UberFast Lighthouse Path,” Chloe held out her hand with that smug grin that Rachel simultaneously loved and hated. 

“You better be right about this…” Rachel muttered, taking Chloe’s hand in her own. The couple made their way to the lighthouse using a unique route that included following the main road, going off the beaten path into some mud, jumping a fence, and even a bit of rock climbing. By the time they reached the main dirt path to the lighthouse, both girls were sweaty and out of breath, but happy. 

“See, that took like half the time it usually would,” Chloe said hoarsely, reaching for the bag of water in Rachel’s purse.

“Yeah, but like double the exercise,” Rachel retorted, which Chloe scoffed at. They walked hand-in-hand to the edge of the cliff overlooking Arcadia Bay, right in front of the massive lighthouse. Rachel couldn’t help but be stunned by the size of the lighthouse, which amused Chloe.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been up here, it’s like the best part of this shit pit,” Chloe said, looking down at Arcadia Bay drenched in the orange glow of the sunset. “I kinda hate that the sun sets at like 3, it’s bullsh - Rachel?” 

Rachel had wandered over to the door of the lighthouse, and was tugging on it in an attempt to open it. Chloe hopped over the bench and joined Rachel at the door, grabbing her girlfriend’s wrist.

“It’s been locked for years. Believe me, I’ve tried,” Chloe muttered, letting go of Rachel, but she wouldn’t rest. 

“I’m getting in there, the view will be so worth it…” She murmured, stroking her chin. Suddenly, she gasped in realisation and turned to Chloe with a grin. “Do you still have that lockpicking kit I got you for Christmas?” She asked excitedly, causing Chloe to freeze for a second before smiling widely. She rummaged in her pockets for the kit, and after what felt like forever, finally pulled out some of the small tools. Rachel whooped in excitement as Chloe knelt down at the door, testing various tools and giving a running commentary that mostly consisted of expletives. Finally, Chloe gave a victorious yell and the old lighthouse door creaked open. 

“Yes, that’s my girl!” Rachel shouted, enveloping Chloe in a hug. Chloe was too excited to even blush at the affectionate statement. As she broke the embrace, Rachel peered inside the lighthouse to see that it was pitch black, and her heart sank. “You don’t have a flashlight, do you?” Rachel asked hopelessly. 

“Actually…” Chloe said, pulling out a small flashlight that looked like it was once meant to go on a keyring. “I like fixing cars, of course I have a flashlight. Come on babe, you know I’m always prepared,” she said teasingly. Rachel scowled slightly but it was impossible to hide the smile on her lips. Together, the couple ventured into the old lighthouse, their only source of light being Chloe’s tiny flashlight, which they now realised was quite dim. Chloe led the way, holding on to the flashlight with one hand and Rachel with the other. As they climbed the spiral staircase in the lighthouse, Chloe would squeeze Rachel’s hand every so often to make sure she was ok. 

“Y’know, this would be a great place to blaze up,” Chloe whispered, which elicited a small laugh from Rachel.

“It’s such a cool spot, you might be able to get me high for once,” she whispered back.

“So what you’re saying is that this whole time, all I’ve been missing is a cool place for your first time?”

“Well, that and the fact I’m still the D.A.’s daughter. Unless you find a way to change that, it’s a no from me babe, sorry.”

“Yeah, I can find a way to change that, alright…” Chloe muttered, causing Rachel to squeeze her hand in a painful way rather than a loving way.

“Do you know how much longer?” Rachel asked. Chloe looked past the flashlight a bit, craning her neck to see around the spiral staircase as best she could. Eventually, she saw a sliver of orange light beaming in from somewhere. 

“Not long now, I can see light,” she answered. Sure enough, a minute or so of strained stair climbing later, Chloe pushed open a metal door that led to the outside railing of the lighthouse. Both girls gasped softly as they stepped out into the fresh air, admiring Arcadia Bay in a way most people would never get to experience. The setting sun bathed the entire town in a beautiful orange light, the branches of the leafless trees swayed gently in the breeze, and the waves of the ocean calmly lapped at the shore. It was so beautiful, so serene, it didn’t even feel like the same town Chloe had spent most of her life in. Rachel reached for Chloe’s hand, their fingers interlocking without a word to each other. 

They stood silently for a while, just taking in what they saw, what their home looked like from up in the clouds, until something fell onto Chloe’s face. She raised a hand to wipe it away, before realising it was water. Then, she looked up to see snow starting to fall gently. Not like a blizzard or a snowstorm, but a light snowfall where all the snowflakes seem to swirl in the wind. Chloe pulled Rachel into a hug, their bodies pressed together in what felt like a perfect moment. Rachel moved her head from Chloe’s shoulder to in front of her head. Chloe saw the light hitting Rachel’s face in a way that highlighted all her best features. Her perfect nose, her piercing yet loving eyes, her beautifully defined cheekbones. The breeze made the hair sticking out of Rachel’s beanie flutter in a way that somehow made her look even more perfect. Then, a snowflake landed on her lips, and that broke Chloe.

“I… I love you, Rachel,” she whispered. And for once, it wasn’t a joke, or just a casual remark. Chloe realised that she had never truly felt like this about anyone before Rachel. Not Max, not Eliot, not even her dad. Rachel had been there for her so much. Rachel had saved her from herself. Rachel had accepted her for who she is. And if she had to sacrifice everyone in Arcadia Bay just to live in this moment forever, she would do it in a heartbeat. Rachel smiled that shy smile that made Chloe’s heart flutter, her cheeks went redder than they already were, Chloe actually felt Rachel’s heart rate increase, they were pressed together so closely. And then Rachel looked into Chloe’s eyes, and Chloe could’ve sworn her heart stopped. All the pain and uncertainty Chloe usually saw in Rachel’s eyes was replaced by pure joy. Joy, comfort… love.

“I love you too, Chloe Price,” she whispered back. Chloe watched Rachel’s lips part slightly, saw her head tilt, and followed suit. She reached a hand up to cup Rachel’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Their lips collided in the gentlest, most loving kiss Chloe had ever experienced. She was suddenly very aware of every one of her senses. She felt the snow falling on her; felt Rachel’s hands gently grasping her waist; she could taste the strawberry milkshake they had with lunch; she could smell the oddly appealing mixture of perfume, sweat, and cigarettes. Chloe hoped that by the time she opened her eyes, it was nighttime and they would have to sleep in the lighthouse. But, when they broke the kiss and Chloe opened her eyes, the sun was still setting, snow was still falling. Rachel took a step back, giggling softly to herself. 

“That was… amazing,” she murmured, looking at her feet then at Chloe, who was grinning like an idiot.

“Yeah, it was,” she said breathlessly. “I meant it, you know,” she muttered, trying to catch Rachel’s eye. 

“I meant it too,” Rachel replied simply, smiling at Chloe. The girls smiled sheepishly at each other for a second before Chloe looked away, clearing her throat as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

“You want one?” Chloe asked, even though Rachel almost always refused. This time, however, Rachel took one. Raising her eyebrows in surprise and happiness, Chloe took her lighter out, lighting Rachel’s cigarette for her before lighting her own. Rachel almost immediately coughed on her first drag, drawing a laugh from Chloe. “First timer…”

“I figured I’d try one to celebrate a special occasion,” Rachel said slyly, still coughing slightly.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe said, an eyebrow cocked. “What’s the occasion?”

“Well, I’ve been in a lot of relationships, and that was the best kiss of my life,” Rachel replied, nudging Chloe softly with her elbow. 

“I’ll take that,” Chloe replied simply, taking a drag from her cigarette.

* * *

By the time Chloe and Rachel got to the bottom of the spiral staircase, it was already almost 5 PM, and the last slivers of sunlight were fading away. Chloe was holding on to Rachel’s hand tightly, feeling like they had entered a whole different phase of their relationship. Not that they didn’t love each other before, but now… it felt more serious. More real. Rachel swung her arm a bit, looking at Chloe with a smirk.

“So, do you wanna risk going back to your house?” She asked, admiring the way Chloe looked in the evening sunlight. The other girl sighed deeply and was silent for a minute before squeezing Rachel’s hand.

“Nah, I wanna spend more time with you,” she said quietly, smiling at how mushy she sounded. “Plus, I think mom said yesterday that David was cooking tonight. I wanna stay as far away from that as possible.” Rachel laughed as they made their way down the path from the lighthouse.

“I think I wanna stay in Arcadia Bay just for that lighthouse,” she said quietly. Unsurprisingly, Chloe shook her head, that all too familiar anger back in her eyes.

“Fuck that. We can find a way better place than that in a way better town,” she muttered, squeezing Rachel’s hand tighter than she probably should. “We have to get out of here eventually, Rachel. I just need to pay off Frank and then we can ditch this shit pit. Just think, would you rather rot here or live it up in LA?” Rachel sighed, looking up at Chloe with concern. It didn’t take long for the concern to morph into a wide grin.

“Alright, you win. We should make the most of our time here, though,” she said. 

“Does sleeping with your girlfriend count as making the most of our time?” Chloe replied with a smirk.

“Of course it does,” Rachel replied in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the fic! Thanks for the support, I had a lot of fun writing these characters again. I'm already formulating ideas for a pricefield fic, so that should hopefully be coming soon. Kudos, comments, shares, etc. are always appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @DARKROOMMAX


End file.
